


revived ambition

by Pups_Side_Box (Puppyinabox)



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Canon Typical everything really, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Murder, Post everything really, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyinabox/pseuds/Pups_Side_Box
Summary: Dr.Manhattan undoes all of Veidt's dirty work, cleaning the streets of his monster and healing the physical wounds it left.  almost everyone who was involved forgot, but those who didn't were really shaken up.  in the wake of all of this Rorschach still attempts to clean the streets, with what dan sees as a changed vigor.  a different ambition.





	1. Chapter 1

Physical affection is hard, any kind of touch is really. Hard like concrete on your face or the strike of a cold belt on your back. It made Walter’s skin tighten and burn psychosomatically. Daniel had noticed this early into their partnership. After a successful night, he’d patted Rorschach on the back and Rorschach had flinched and turned away in almost one movement. Daniel stopped touching him after that, he understood. He might have been a bit naive then but he wasn’t an idiot. Rorschach just didn’t like physical touch.

But after his arrest, after Veidt’s plan and Veidt’s subsequent death, after Dr.Manhatten fixed everything and offered more charity than Rorschach liked he became less like a ghost in the nest. Daniel once woke to the sound of low humming, mostly just two or three notes repeated in a rhythm that couldn’t quite be placed, and the washing machine running.

“Came to wash clothes, saw your suit and other stuff in a pile. Thought I’d wash them too. Might as well.” Rorschach explained in his short, jagged sentences. He still wore his mask but Daniel could tell it had been off and washed. Rorschach felt safe enough to take his mask off in the nest, even if it wasn’t in front of daniel that was big.

“Isn’t charity since I’m doing you a favor,” he said as if he was clarifying something. He hated being a charity case, found it shameful. He didn’t like it sometimes when dan offered too much. Didn’t like to hear pity in his tone. 

“Alright.” daniel said quite simply, “since you’re here do you- uh- maybe want some eggs?”

“N- just… toast.”

“Sure.”

“So, how’re you holding up?” Daniel asked, pouring a mug of coffee for Rorschach which he hadn’t asked for, but took nonetheless.

Rorschach was quite in response, his usual dismissive grunt didn’t come,  
He was silent until he said, “living feels… different.”

“Well I mean, I should hope so. I’d be a little more worried about people who weren’t affected by all this.”

“Besides that,” Rorschach said. He lifted his mask enough to eat and drink, “when… in jail, talked with a therapist. He analyzed me a lot. Didn’t like it.”

“Oh, well um. Sorry, you had to go through that.”

“Made me think.”  
Daniel nodded for Rorschach to keep talking.

“Probably for the best that I thought.” 

“That’s… that’s good.” Daniel said,

Rorschach nodded.

“So… Laurie, Jon, and I had a pretty long talk while you were waiting in Archie after all that.”

He grunted,

“Jon talked about how he hadn’t been considerate of Laurie’s needs and I talked about how she’d made me a bit uncomfortable at times so we all agreed.”

“Which was?”

“Well… uh… oh, Laurie’s back with Jon. so that’s that.”

“Ok.”

“Sorry that was pretty dull”

“Dull is good. Calm.”

Daniel smiled, “yeah, good change of pace.”

Rorschach nodded and finished his food, slipping the mask back over his mouth.

“Do you- er- would you want me to walk you hom-”

“No.” he interrupted quickly. “Be seeing you,” he said and walked out the door with his laundry in a small paper bag.

“So how’re you guys doing?” Daniel asked over the phone,

“We’re alright. Jon is still shaken up, but I’m handling it. I think he still can see ‘the future that almost was’ if he hadn’t fixed things or something like that.”

“Ah, well tell him I hope he gets better.”

“I will. How is Rorschach?”

“You- what?”

“How is he?”

“Why are you… asking?”

“I just wanted to know, he seemed very upset.”

“Yeah uh- he’s shaken up- why- hold on. I just didn’t think you’d ask.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You just never really liked him, he’s a hard pill to swallow.”

“Well, I was concerned.”

“Right, yeah uh sorry.” daniel sighed, “he’s doing mostly alright. Talking more, so I don’t know if that’s good or bad, seems good though. He did his own laundry the other day and that made me proud. We had breakfast while his coat dried.”

“That’s… that’s really good, daniel.”

Daniel smiled, Laurie could hear it in his voice, “yeah,”

There was a noise in the basement and Rorschach came from below, dragging himself up the basement steps. If Dan didn’t know it was him the noise and sight would be honestly kind of terrifying.

“Oh, speak of the devil. Gotta go Laurie.”

“You have a good day.”

“Will do, you too.”

“Laurie called?” Rorschach asked, adjusting his gloves,

“Yes, and what brings you by?”

“Just… wanted dinner, and company.” the last part of his sentence was said quietly like he was almost scared of Daniel hearing him.

“Of course, I could order Take-out.” 

Rorschach nodded, “whatever you’d like.”

“So uh- how have the nights been?”

“Different. Calmer. Less dirty, more stealing.”

“I see. Has there been a drop in murder?”

Rorschach hummed, 

“Well, calm is good, right?”

“What’s causing it?” Rorschach thought out loud.

“Organization of minutemen didn’t curb crime like this, didn’t change the feeling of the night. What is different?”

“Well, there was all that business with half the city being destroyed.” Daniel pointed out,

“Manhattan fixed that.”

“Maybe it’s you?”

Rorschach tensed at that, “haven’t lost my edge.” he said defensively,

“No! I meant maybe you’ve just got a better handle on things, or maybe there’s a new mask we don’t know about that’s helping.”

“Maybe,”

"How was… well, I don't actually know what you do during the day, probably just sleep." Daniel had started to get into a mood of talking and not stopping, "you know almost everything about me, but-"

"Not much to know outside of the night." Rorschach cut him off,

"Ok. Can I also some questions though?"

Rorschach made a noise that Daniel took to mean yes,

"What do you like to do? Besides crime-fighting I mean."

Rorschach was silent. He didn't really have an answer off the top of his head and even then all he could think of after long consideration was, "painting."


	2. Chapter 2

"painting."

"Oh, neat!" Dan said. His face brightened in a very certain way. It made Rorschach's mouth under the mask threaten to smile. "Neat!" How so, unabashedly, Daniel.

"What do you paint?"

"Mostly just as a hobby… used to paint landscapes." Why Rorschach answered the question he didn't know, he should have dropped the subject altogether. He hadn't painted in so long and even then at times, he felt ashamed that it calmed him. It didn't fit in his jigsaw of traits, it was something left from a long time ago when he was still a person and not just a mask. He'd taken up painting at Charleston, an art class was part of his treatment for a bit, they were testing out art therapy at the time. 

"May I see one sometime?" There was hope in Daniel's eyes. It was odd to Rorschach how wherever Daniel asked a question he smiled, without fail. It felt like he was trying to pick Rorschach apart times, though his better judgment knew Dan was just interested. He was a curious one.

"No," Rorschach said. He hadn't painted in so long, and what he had was crude and abstract and at times garish.

"Oh." Daniel sighed. It was like he wilted.

After that, they ate in silence until Rorschach got up to leave. 

Taking the subway to the store was always interesting. Daniel never really felt too scared, considering he could fight well, but he didn't feel safe. But there was some fun to it, as taking the train allowed him to people watch. He never starred, but he liked to wonder about the intricacies of other people's lives. He wondered about the Web of stories in the world and it made him feel small in a good way. Like his problems were smaller than him and he could handle them well.

He wondered about a woman who every Tuesday at six took the subway two stops and was always carrying flowers. Red and pink roses, every time. Or one man who wore thick glasses and read murder mystery novels, muttering and mouthing the words to himself. 

Or one red-haired man who always frowned. He was on the train nearly every day, never saw Daniel. He had a sign with him most of the time. Sometimes it was just a small piece of cardboard, or a big picket sign, either way, it always read the same warning: "the end is nigh." Daniel was never very religious, but sometimes the message combined with the man's unwavering glare made him think of an Angel. Not the pretty blonde ethereal kind, but the many-faced many-voiced "be not afraid" kind of angel. He wasn't scared of the man. He was wary and fascinated. 

Every day he got off at the same stop. Daniel always thought about following him. With his odd walk and pants stained with black and white paint. Daniel figured out his stop was in the garment district, thinking about this information a lot as he finished his ride to the store. He wondered if the man had a job in that area or if he spent his day with his sign yelling at people. He often wondered about a conversation with the man, how it would be. He often simply stared ahead during his commute, gaze unwavering except when the doors to the subway car opened and his eyes would dart about the crowd as he joined the dance that was navigating the subway.

However, something had changed about the red-haired man recently. He had been absent from the train in the days after Dr.Manhattan had undone Veidt’s catastrophe, and when he returned he had changed somehow. Something behind his eyes had shifted. This changed made Daniel stare, instead of his usual game of glancing up from whatever book he was reading. Then he saw it. His stare broke. He looked down at his hands, nothing odd aside from some white and black paint, and then looked around the train car. Daniel almost thought he was going to pull a gun, but he felt, somehow, that he knew the man better than to assume that. As his eyes sifted through the faces in the car he met eyes with Daniel. Dan quickly moved his focus back to his book, to make it seem like just an accident. Just when two strangers lock eyes because of mathematical proximity. But when he looked up the man was still looking. His stop came and he was snapped out of his focus, and he fumbled to get off the train.

There was some kind of look in his eye, some kind of familiarity. Maybe the man had noticed him before and Daniel simply didn’t see him looking.

Daniel had been expecting Rorschach when he heard a knock at his basement door. There had grown to be a routine after The Incident, Rorschach would come with updates about whatever he’d seen in the night, bouncing investigative theories off of Daniel and Daniel would offer him dinner. It felt almost like the old days when they were partners, except without Daniel also being Nite Owl every night. He opened the door and Rorschach waited to be invited in. for his lack of general conversational graces lately, Rorschach had been more respectful of Daniel’s space. It was odd, to say the least. Daniel had already ordered take-away for dinner for the two of them, remembering what Rorschach usually ordered.

“How’ve you been?” Dan asked as if he were greeting any other friend and not a vigilante who entered from a passage in his basement.

“Fine. you?”

“Good, I’m trying a new brand of coffee I found at the store today.”

“Took the subway?”

Daniel paused as he poured two mugs of coffee, “yeah… how’d you know?”

Rorschach was silent. Daniel just assumed it was because he just did that sometimes but he was trying to come up with a lie to cover his identity, “lucky guess. Public transportation is relatively reliable and safe if you know the way around.”

“Yeah. it’s like dancing.”

Rorschach tilted his head, “how so?”

“Each step is in time with the steps of the other subway users, whether it’s intentional or not. That’s just what happens. You have to move with the flow of the crowd.”

“Yes, true.”

“I didn’t know you took the train”

“At night. More dangerous but less crowded, subway stations are rife with degeneracy anyway. Like sewers. All the waste moving through the city. Sometimes in the most need of justice.”

Daniel handed Rorschach a mug, “cool.” he responded because he didn’t really know what else to say to all that.

They drank and ate in silence until dan said, “Hey, you mentioned you paint, right?”

Rorschach gave a noncommittal grunt,

“Would you want to paint sometime, with me I mean? I mean I don’t paint but I sketch, part of drafting out designs for new tech and all…”

“Haven't painted in a long time.”

“No time like the present to get back to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to people watch on my public transit commute home, so now Dan does too.  
also i get anxious on the bus, and so does Rorschach.  
im the writer i get to decide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anyways here is where the main conflict is introduced. this is where all the upsetting tags come in.

“No time like the present to get back to it.”

“Will think about it.”

"Thanks." Daniel said.

"Ran into a murder last night."

Dan bristled, "yeah?"

"Just a kid, stabbed a woman. Looked more scared than angry. Scared of her."

"Did he get away?"

"Saw it happen. Woman was talking to the kid. He looked scared. Uncomfortable."

"His mother?"

"Couldn't have been. Completely different. Looked twelve, she was probably thirty. Unlikely." The ink on Rorschach's face swirled, shifting off pace. Sometimes Dan wondered if it shifted with his face underneath. Or if his mind, his emotions, had any effect on the ink. Maybe it responded to heat, moved to the warmer parts of his face. That would explain why sometimes the ink would bloom around his cheeks and forehead when he got especially angry.

"Maybe he-"

"Touched him. His cheek, small of his back, lingered. Her face, not trustworthy. Sin. Wretch. Tried to run. Grabbed his wrist. Tried to scream. Covered his mouth. Tried to drag him into shadow. Had a knife. Stabbed her in the stomach. Kept stabbing."

"Ror-"

"Got to him. Wasn't afraid of me. Told me she hurt him. Knew what he meant. Seen the same look in girls who killed pimps. Took the knife, told him to run. Handled the body. Didn't deserve grave."

"You helped him?"

Rorschach starred at Dan, ink shifting slower, Dan could feel his cold glare, whether he could see it or not.

"She hurt him." He said as if it were an explanation. 

"But-" Dan's confusion did not waiver

"Been a man, you'd believe me."

With that statement the gravity of what he meant finally set in. "Oh," Daniel said, his voice small, "I didn't-"

"Women can fight, women can kill, Laurie should be evidence. Not a stretch to say women can ra-"

"Stop, stop I- I get it. But… cause normally doesn't matter for you. Murder is murder, blood is blood. I remember you saying that."

Rorschach looked away. Something changed in his body language. "He was scared." He said, the argument was final.

"Well… I hope he's alright." 

Rorschach hummed. He got up from the table and headed for the basement door,

"Wait, Rorschach."

"What?"

"You'll- you'll still think about my offer, won't you?"

"Have a lot to think about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing fic where Rorschach helps hide the body of a rapist which is based around yours is a coping mechanism don't come for me.


	4. Chapter 4

The kid was so small, so scrawny. Could tell he was sure twelve but looked too short, malnourished. Rorschach had taken the woman's id, looked into her identity. Worked at a charity for at-risk youth, where she found targets. lazy, cowardly, low effort. Asked around about her, found out from some wretch she sold pictures of children. Kept some for herself, had opinions on them, had favorites. Disgusting. Good she was dead. Cleaner. The kid wouldn't do it again unless he got in big trouble, which he may. Homeless, probably. Pity. Wouldn't stand case to police, wouldn't believe him. Rorschach was mad that Dan had to have it nailed through his skull. Thought he knew better, thought he was enough of a progressive to know equality meant equal ability for evil. He left the knife near the crime scene, assumed he would be back and find it. Needed the knife, streets are dangerous.

"I'm thinking about investigating something. A murder."

"Daniel, we've been over this."

"I'll go to the police when I have evidence. The case seemed to really shake Rorschach up and-"

"You shouldn't let him dictate what you do, Dan."

"I'm not. I just… Laurie, I care too much to do nothing, you know that."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." 

They talked more about things real people would. Work and taxes, news and groceries, as if they never wore masks and fought in the streets. 

The rain beat against Daniel's window in the late afternoon. In almost the same rhythm a knock came from the basement door. Rorschach stepped in shortly after knocking, he carried a bag and a canvas.

"Taking you up… on the offer."

"Oh! Well um, alright. Good. Yes. I wanted to talk to you anyway."

They set up in the kitchen, daniel with his sketchbook and pencils and pens on the table and Rorschach sat across the table with his easel set up next to it. He carefully took out bottles of black and white acrylic paint. The shade of black caked around the cap looked familiar to daniel but he couldn't place from where. He started painting as daniel tapped his pencil on the table and thought,

“I want to help you investigate that murder.” Daniel breached the silence

“Nothing needs to be done. Got away.” Rorschach painted in careful, small strokes. Vincent Van Gogh painted in short brush strokes. It seemed fitting that Rorschach would, in Daniel’s mind, and compared him to Van Gogh. From the red hair, judging by his stubble, to the tilted view of the world.

“I want to investigate the woman I mean. Look, people like that… it’s never just a one-off, like roaches if there’s one instance of that there’s bound to be another.” Daniel began idly sketching a face on his paper,

“Think there might be other kids, not safe?”

“Yeah.”

“Investigated a bit, asked around the filth. She sold child pornography.” Rorschach's voice took a tone that sounded far more level than normal, as if he were forcing it flat like a suitcase that wouldn't shut, “probably worked out of youth center. Investigate in civilian clothes?” the question was directed to Daniel,

“Why won't you?” he asked, “I mean I would gladly. But you seem really invested in this-”

“Look more like a reporter who would write a story like that, about the youth center, or an interested volunteer. Kind face.”

“Oh, well alright. I’ll give you what I find.” Daniel said. They fell into silence again as they worked. The intimacy of sitting alone together quietly and both participating in a hobby settled into the room calmly. It reminded Daniel of the times in college with his roommate. The short, blond, history major would talk to him about ancient Greece while he sketched him. He’d always sketched him with an attention to detail in his eyes.  
Daniel sketched the man on the train, his sharp features and angry, judgemental, yet less detailed. eyes, he knew his face almost by complete memory having seen him so often. Yet he always seemed half complete, like something was missing from him. Rorschach set down his brush and hummed as he looked at his painting. Daniel made his way around the table to look. The painting was black acrylic on a perfectly clean white canvas, the symmetry of the piece was precise and perfect. Rorschach had drawn a Rorschach.

“What do you see?”

“I see…” Daniel examined the painting, “a bird taking flight.”

Rorschach simply hummed, his ink swirling gently, and looked at Daniel’s sketchbook,

“I thought I'd try to do a facial study,” Rorschach picked up the sketchbook and stared at the face on the page,

“Who is this?”

“Someone I see on the train a lot, he had a distinct face so I thought he’d be good to draw from memory. Works down in the garment district I think, thinks the end of the world is coming.” Daniel explained, “he was almost right.” daniel said in a slightly amused tone. Not mocking, but more amazed and baffled. Rorschach’s focus snapped back to dan and dan coughed, “sorry.”

“Shouldn’t joke.”

“Right.”

Rorschach handed the book back to Daniel, “shouldn’t stare at strangers on trains…”

“Can’t help it, sometimes.”

Rorschach paused and they stared at each other. The air around Daniel felt stale, heavy almost. Daniel tried to piece out some kind of expression from the ever-shifting, almost dancing, symmetrical ink of Rorschach’s face. Then, like a match being sparked in a dark room, Rorschach started to pack his things,

“Can I keep the painting?” Daniel asked,

“Sure.” he said, curtly, “be seeing you.”

“Oh, um. It’s almost daylight, you could sleep on my couch if you’d like, I'm not expecting company.”

Rorschach froze, almost as if he were considering it, then shook his head, “should be going.”

Daniel sighed and grabbed Rorschach’s arm, not forcefully but rather suddenly. Rorschach flinched and flung Daniel’s hand off of his arm, “don’t touch.”

“Right, yeah, sorry. Of course.” daniel pulled his hand back like he’d been burned, “just… you know my offer always stands.”

“Know.”

“ok.”


	5. Chapter 5

“How can I help you sir?” the woman at the youth center asked, she had a clean-cut bang-and-bob haircut and coral lipstick. Her name pin said, Sarah.

“Oh, I’m interested in volunteering.” Daniel said, “how can I help?”

“Well we do a lot around here, do you have experience working with children?”

“Not besides having a younger brother,” a lie, “but I have experience working with trauma victims” true.

“Well you should be alright handling some daycare for the older kids, we had someone who came in regularly but she’s been away, hasn’t come in on her usual schedule.”

“That’s a shame, is she usually this unreliable?”

“No she came in almost every day, really cared about the kids, liked working with them she said.” Sarah smiled widely,

“Did she have kids of her own?”

“No, she said she just liked them. I think she probably always wanted kids, but couldn’t have them. I never asked cause it would be inappropriate.” Sarah sifted through some papers, “she said kids just had this certain world view that she understood better than some grown-ups. Always thought that was a little odd, then again she was an odd bird, never really talked with me or anyone else unless we started with her.”  
Daniel nodded, letting the woman ramble,

“She had this way of getting the kids to trust her, it was almost frightening, I mean… you know if that ability was in the hands of a bad person, very bad things could happen. Very bad things did happen to a lot of these kids. Foster care and homelessness and all those things aren’t kind to the mind.”

“She made the kids trust her?”

“Oh yeah, she was really trustworthy, kept promises. She would chaperone sometimes on these little trips some of the kids would take in the summer, camping to build better social skills and teamwork abilities and all that.”

Daniel hid his reaction to the irony of such a statement with a broad smile, “well it’s a shame she’s been missing.”

“Yeah… So when can you start?” Sarah tilted her head,

“I’ll have to look into my schedule,”

“Well, give me a call and let me know!” she handed him a business card for the place and he left.

That night Rorschach came to the nest a little late, but he was waiting with coffee and his notes,

“I looked into the Youth center. She volunteered regularly with the children ages twelve to fifteen. She was trusted. They often looked to her for chaperones on camping trips and apparently she was able to get the kids to trust her quickly.”

“Grooming.” Rorschach said bluntly as he refilled his coffee, “social chameleon. Hide in plain sight and behind societal norms for women. Assumed maternal figure, not predator.”

“I feel guilty saying I wouldn’t have even noticed anything off, by the sound of her.” Daniel took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, then carefully placed them back on his face.

“Would have noticed with closer proximity.” Rorschach lied. He really thought Dan thought too well of people most of the time.

“Either way, she’s dead, but we need to find out if she was involved in something bigger. Were you able to follow any leads on your end?”

“Beat some regulars. Broke the jaw of one, wrist and leg of another. Told me they bought from her but she wasn’t the photographer. Probably provided victims to some bigger scheme. Junky, dealer, cooker, kingpin like system.”

“Were you able to find her killer to interview?”

When Daniel asked Rorschach seemed to bristle. He had wanted to leave the kid alone, give him space to breathe, and to some extent, he didn’t want to think about him. How the fear in his eyes reminded him of his own, how when he flinched from that woman’s groping touches it reminded him of flinching from his own mother’s violence. The kid opened a whole can of worms that Rorschach had successfully buried years ago and had no intention of digging up and opening.

“Couldn’t find him, didn’t want to scare him.”

“I could ask him questions, like you said, ‘kind face’ and all that.” Daniel tried to read Rorschach’s body language. 

He settled and said, “good plan. Should come with on patrol, better chance of finding him.”

“Rorschach I don't-” Daniel sighed and stared into his coffee, "I'm not Nite Owl anymore, you know this."

“Were Nite Owl to fight Veidt. Were Nite Owl when Manhattan fixed things Were Nite Owl with Laurie.”

“How do you-”

“Shadows have ears and mouths.”

“R-right… um. Ok, fine. It couldn’t hurt, and you know I’m still in that night patrol sleep pattern.” Daniel nodded, more to himself than Rorschach.

“Good.”

they finished their coffee while Rorschach talked about other things that night outside of the case, and Daniel continued to bug him about letting him fix the way the trigger on his grappling hook had been sticking.

Daniel had to buy some things before he could patrol the next night, so he took the train again. The man was there again, his sign that day just a simple piece of cardboard with his same message scrawled across it. He seemed stiffer but didn’t have the same frantic way about him like last time. His jaw was set, eyes focused forward, and his hands neatly folded in his lap. He made Daniel think of some kind of military officer, maybe he was a veteran? He was rather short and thin but he seemed wiry, like what little body mass he had was all muscle. That could be just from fending for himself, he always looked worse for wear. 

Some mornings The Man would be bruised to high heaven and once Daniel had seen stitches in his cheek. They'd looked haphazardous like he'd done them himself and used a pot or car hood as a mirror rather than an actual mirror. Daniel wondered wear they all came from, why some mornings he limped like an injured dog and looked like he'd been beaten within an inch of his life. Maybe he had an abusive partner, but Daniel didn't like to assume things about strangers. The man did have an off-putting demeanor, it was likely he just caught some bad fights every now and again.

Daniel’s mind reminded him about what Rorschach said about staring at other passengers. He sighed to himself and continued to read his book, although he found it uninteresting at the moment, and wait for his stop. Yet, the lurch of the subway-car as it dragged to a stop and the ping of the PA announcing the stop below the garment district pried his attention away from the book. He looked up and he and The Man’s eyes met once again. This time instead of staring he quickly looked away and got off of the train.

How odd indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

How odd indeed.

After double-checking everything was in order Nite Owl powered on Archie and sighed. Soon enough he saw Rorschach walking towards him down the tunnel. He stepped out. They shook hands.

"Could Archie be too noticeable?" Nite Owl asked,

"Maybe. Mostly on foot patrol, alleys."

"Ok. I made a way to call it to our location," Nite Owl picked up a small device that looked similar to the key fob for a car, "this has a tracking chip in it which Archie can tap into and fly to on autopilot."

"Good thinking."

Daniel smiled, "thanks."

He pocketed the fob and said, "Alright, are you ready to go? Do you want a bite before or-"

"Better get an early start." Rorschach turned to start walking down the tunnel. Nite Owl nodded and followed him along.

If he wasn't lying to himself he really missed this. The adrenaline and thrill of the night, looking over his shoulder, doing something about the state of the world instead of just lamenting it at home. As they made their way down the tunnel he glanced at Rorschach. His walk was different lighter, and he dragged his heels less. There was just something in the air that Nite Owl knew they both could feel, because even though the context of their renewal of patrol, they were both excited. There was electricity, and as they reached the mouth of the tunnel the gentle light from the streetlights illuminated a world which had barely changed since they left it, since Nite Owl had left it. Rorschach made his way to the usual bar he’d check when Nite Owl grabbed his sleeve to stop him. He yanked his sleeve back but turned,

“Shouldn’t we check somewhere else for a kid?” Nite owl asked,

“Have his description, witnesses may know where he is.”

“But did you already try that?”

“No. haven't looked for him.”

Nite owl nodded, though that irritated him. He should have started the investigation as soon as possible. The kid was bound to be scared.

The air in the bar was choked with the smell of urine and tobacco. As if they were in a wild west movie all the chatter and bustle in the bar stopped when they stepped in.

“Oh no,” the bartender muttered to himself, “they’re back.”

“Yeah, we’re ba-”

“The dramatics aren’t necessary. We’re looking for a child.” Rorschach interjected.

“Right, sorry. Rusty.” Daniel said, then cleared his throat,

“Twelve years old, brown-haired crew cut, approximately five foot two, gaunt.” Rorschach said to the room, “any answers?”

The room was silent, until one person raised their hand, “um… look no one here wants to lose any limbs today so how’s about I don't get beat up for telling him, or get called a rat?”

The bar clientele collectively nodded,

“Alright, so I saw the kid running down seventh avenue two days ago, back and forth like something he was keeping an eye on was there. Might live in one of the abandoned buildings out that way. I'm not sure, but that’s where I saw a kid by that description.”

“Did you speak to him?” Nite owl asked while Rorschach stood menacingly beside him,

“No! God no. seemed in a hurry, and I didn't wanna get in his way.”

Nite Owl nodded, and the two stepped out, Rorschach swiping his foot at someone’s shin on his way out,

“That was uncalled for.” daniel said,

“Had a knife,” Rorschach said, though Daniel didn't believe him, he let it go.

They reached what looked like an abandoned house, the windows were boarded up and the side facing the alley had numerous different gang tags spray-painted onto its side. They tried to door and it was locked, just as Nite owl was about to offer to pick the lock Rorschach took a step back then ran and shouldered the door down. Inside there was no furniture except for a few foldable chairs, likely brought in by squatters, and a table or two. In the deepest room in the house, which happened to be a rather spacious pantry, there was a sleeping bag that looked like it had been used.

“Get out.” a small voice said from behind them, Nite owl turned to see the boy Rorschach had described, he held a switchblade in his hand out in front of himself, pointing it at them, “get out of my house.”

“We just needed to ask you some questions, and make sure you’re safe.” Nite Owl said, his hands held to show he had no weapon,

“Fine, not gonna answer any stupid questions.”

Nite Owl sighed frustratedly, “look, kid, there are other people’s lives that may be in dange-”

Rorschach stepped between Nite Owl and the boy. He took off his hat and slowly reached up to peel back his mask, Daniel turned away quickly, wanting to respect his partner’s privacy.

“I know you’re scared,” he said. It sounded odd to daniel, hearing his voice un-muffled by his mask, and his tone so gentle.

“Not scared. She’s dead.”

“And buried. But that doesn’t change things. I get scared.”

“You dont-”

“Money was tight, mama would sell me when she was too tired to sell herself.” Rorschach had that forced-to-be-level tone that he had before when he talked to Daniel about the case. Like if he spoke with an ounce of emotion everything would break.

They were quiet for a moment, both of them letting that sink in until the boy said,   
“I thought she was nice.”

“People lie.”

“I know. But dead people don’t.”

“Gonna answer some questions?”

“Depends on the questions.” 

“Were there others?”

“Yes.”

“Same age?”

“Some older, some younger. All kids.”

“Were there any other grown ups?”

“Photographer named Tom, he was scarier than her. Used to hit me so I’d cry right for his pictures. Haven’t found him yet. I will find him. There were also other people, they paid for… different things, and would then leave. Ms.philip kept it in a notebook, kept track of everything. She’s dead, can’t keep writing stupid little notes anymore. No more scratch-scratch-scratch.”

“Thank you.” Daniel felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Rorschach with his face back on,

“You really shouldn’t stay here, it’s not safe. The building could collapse at any moment.”

The boy looked to Rorschach, who nodded, and said, “I need somewhere else then.”

Rorschach chimed in, “spare room. We have one.”

“How can I trust him?” he was talking to Rorschach, about nite owl, as if he wasn't there,

“Because I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait, been busy with work and school.  
also for the love of god watch the hbo watchmen series it is masterfully crafted.


	7. Chapter 7

Nite Owl called Archie using the keyfob and they waited as he made his slow flight from the nest to their location. The kid had fallen asleep, Rorschach’s coat over him. He seemed at peace, though his glaring frown remained even in sleep.

“Was that…” Daniel paused, thinking of how he would word his question, “was what you told him true?”

“Trust you with my life, countless times.” Rorschach pulled his suit coat tighter around him in the cold, Nite owl considered offering his cape, but ultimately did not.

“No. the- the other part. About your- uh… your mom. About what she did.”

Rorschach was silent. His hands curled into tight fists in his lap, his leather gloves squeaked from the friction. Daniel didn’t know much about Rorschach’s past, didn’t even know his name. But he never asked, knew he’d talk when or if he was ready. Daniel started to feel a twist in his stomach that he probably shouldn't have asked, should have just dropped the subject.

“Rorschach, I’m sorry I-”

“True. doesn’t matter. She’s dead. Died a long time ago. Good that she’s dead. Over.” once again his voice was forced to be flat, a false tone of composure.

“Rorschach I mean… she was still your mother, it’s ok if you’re sad. And what she did, to be betrayed like that by your own mom-”

“The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.” Rorschach quoted in response,

They were quiet for a while, then Rorschach said,

“First time… I was ten. Made me wear a dress. Said had to look pretty. I didn’t understand, do now. hurt.”

“Is that… part of the reason why you do this?”

Rorschach nodded,

“Well… that’s a better reason than me.” Dan said, “I just… I just felt guilty doing nothing. Might have been a bit of a savior complex.” Daniel didn’t want to admit it but he still felt that right then. The selfish part of his brain wanted to fix Rorschach and keep him in the nest and hold his hand without thinking he’ll get shaken off, but he knows better. He knows people don't work like that, especially people like this. Recovery is messy, bloody.

“still a good person.” Rorschach said. He slowly relaxed his hands and his shoulders. They sat close enough that after he let his shoulders fall and widen their arms brushed. Rorschach sighed. The contact was enough but not too much. It didn’t activate his fight or flight response and make him instinctively just swing his fists at whatever tried to touch him.

The kid muttered something in his sleep and his legs twitched like he was kicking someone or something in his dream. 

Archie arrived and Rorschach woke the kid, knowing better than to try and carry him. He woke up and stepped into the ship. Daniel briefly regretted putting only two seats in the craft but Rorschach let the kid sit in the co-pilot seat as he stood and leaned against the back of Nite Owl's seat. 

“I’m Adam.” the kid said, holding his hand out for Rorschach to shake. 

“Rorschach.”

“I'm Daniel.”

Adam gave Daniel an odd look as if what he said for his name was odder than Rorschach’s answer. Then again he may have expected him to keep his identity hidden, but if he was staying in the nest Daniel thought he might as well know his name. Rorschach knew, and he visited often.

The three stepped out of Archie and Adam looked around the nest. Daniel kept a careful eye on him, making sure he didn’t accidentally hurt himself. He reached for a weapon, holding it the wrong way when Rorschach plucked it from his hands and set it on a high shelf,

“Dangerous things here. Don’t touch,” he said, and Adam nodded. It was already clear they were more comfortable with each other, while Adam was more wary of Daniel. Normally it was the other way around, but maybe it was the shared understanding they had. 

“It’s late, you should get some rest,” Daniel said to both of them but with his voice directed towards Adam. Adam nodded and headed upstairs. Rorschach went to walk down the tunnel when Daniel said,

“Ror, stay. If not for your own sake, for his.” or Daniel’s. He always worried whenever Rorschach left. He worried that one night he may not make it home safe, and he’ll never know what happened to him, never know who to hurt for hurting him.

Rorschach was silent until he said, “Adam is using the guest room.”

“There’s plenty of room.”

“Taking the couch,” Rorschach said, as he walked up the basement stairs. Daniel, for a moment, wanted to offer his own bed. It could fit two, though it hadn’t in a long time. But he knew better, knew Rorschach better than to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beetlejuice on broadway is a good musical.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Daniel made eggs for the three of them and brewed coffee. The smell of food woke Rorschach from the couch. Daniel turned and saw him turn to the television and turn on the news. He sat on the floor close to the screen.

"That'll damage your eyes. Trust me" Daniel adjusted his glasses.

Rorschach nodded and walked into the kitchen, leaving the television on. He hovered around Daniel, looking over his shoulder as he cooked.

"Scrambled."

"I know bud, same as always." Daniel smiled. Rorschach nodded, "is Adam awake you think?"

"Should rest."

"Yeah. Just, could you check on him? Make sure he didn't break a window and run or hurt himself?"  
Rorschach nodded again and walked down the hall.

Rorschach knocked and said, "it's me" Adam opened the door and he said, "morning." To him.

Adam rubbed sleep from his eyes, "eggs?" He must have smelled it too,

"Yes. Daniel cooking. Good at eggs."

Adam nodded and walked out to the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen table and picked at the table cloth.

"Good morning, Adam," Daniel said over his shoulder.   
Rorschach took the seat across from Adam and Daniel thought of his parents. Odd domesticity fell over the room that went unmentioned. Daniel hadn't ever wanted children, too focused on his inventions and work. He was sure Rorschach didn't want kids either, but after the night before Daniel realized how little he really knows about Rorschach. It's not that he wants to know his real name, he'd never ask that of Rorschach, but he didn't know his soul. He knew the man was broken deeply in some way, but he never knew about his mom or who she did to him. 

As daniel watched two of them he noticed just how similar they were, their body language and thoughtful silence. Had Daniel not known better he would have thought Adam was, in fact, Rorschach's biological son.

Daniel set down plates and poured two mugs of coffee, one with lots of cream and a little sugar and one black with ten sugar cubes. He still remembered Rorschach's favorite brand of sugar cube. Dan sat down at the end of the table with Rorschach and Adam on either side of him. They were almost a picture of a family.

When Rorschach finished eating he said he'd be going, daniel told him to be careful in the daylight. While the police assumed him dead, they were still always on their toes. Rorschach told Daniel not to worry and stepped out of the basement door. Adam sat assumed let the table, still slowly picking at his eggs.

"Would you like to be alone to eat?" Daniel asked as he washed his and Rorschach’s plates. 

Adam nodded,

"Alright. I'm going to be in the workshop then, you get me if you need anything." Adam nodded again and Daniel turned off the sink and headed down to the basement.

He carefully ran diagnostics for Archie when he got a call,

"Word on the street is Nite Owl's back. People think there's a 3rd, like the time between you and Hollis." Laurie said when Daniel answered,

"Yeah, uh... Rorschach and I went on patrol last night." Daniel said hesitantly,

"You know that's illegal, Daniel. And unsafe."

"Laurie. I had to do something. And besides, Rorschach’s been in no shape to do that alone. He needs… he needs the good old times."

"Are you sure it isn't just that you want the good old times?"

Laurie’s words echoed in his head.

"I'm coming in Daniel, I'm at a payphone across the street"

"Wait, today might be an inopportune ti-" she'd already hung up.

Daniel sighed and started cleaning up his equipment when suddenly he heard a loud crash from upstairs and a scream.  
He ran upstairs to see Adam standing on guard with a broken piece of porcelain held as a weapon in his hand. His chair was knocked over and Laurie stood in the kitchen doorway with her hands in front of her,

"Daniel? Wh-"

"I told you this wasn't the best time! Adam, Adam it's ok. She's a friend of mine?"

"Friend of Rorschach?"

"Yes," He said, ignoring how that was a stretch of the truth, "just put that down. Is your hand ok?"

"Fine." He put the broken piece of plate on the table and made some distance between him and Laurie, "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Daniel can we-"

"Talk? Yeah uh, come down to the nest."

"Ok. Explain." Laurie stood with her hands on her hips.

"Ok. Um. So a few nights ago, a few days after Veidt, Rorschach was out on patrol and saw- saw Adam kill a woman."

"And why is he in your house then?"

"Because... God Laurie." Daniel sat in a chair in the nest, his head in his hands, "She- she hurt that kid. Did really bad things to him, Rorschach saw her trying to touch him and saw him flinching and we found the kid and he told us some horrible things and-"

"Abusive mother?"

'P-... pedophile." Daniel rubbed his eyes and sighed,

"But-"

"Don't. In all the years we've worked with these things is it really that unexpected a woman would do this? All the evil in this city, it's the only equal thing."

"That’s… that's horrifying." Laurie pulled her coat tighter around herself, "so, she deserved it then."

"Yes."

"But why is he here? Not with his parents?"

"He was already in foster care, that's how she found him. She worked at a youth center."

"What? How could they allow someone so dangerous around kids?! That's like allowing the fox to watch the hens!"

"Same reason you were skeptical. Same reason I was." Daniel frowned.

"Oh. So you took the kid in?"

"Yeah. Rorschach and I." Daniel said softly, "He's safe. We-"

"Rorschach? Safe?"

"He's protective of Adam, and Adam trusts Rorschach, and I trust Ror."

"Daniel-... how do I put this? Ok, you're treating all this like you two adopted the kid and everything is normal and fine, this is all really weird. Rorschach isn't family."

"You don't know him, Laurie."

"I know what he's like!"

"Laurie he's a good man!" Daniel got up, "a good man and an even better partner!"

Laurie sighed, "fine. Just- please stay safe."

"I can take care of myself."

"But can you take care of everyone else at the same time? You're a bleeding heart Daniel, don't bleed out."

"I won't."

“So, what? You and Ror adopted a kid then?” Laurie rummaged around her coat for her lighter. When she found it she lit her pipe and spoke around it, “kinda odd, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. Just didn’t think Rorschach would be the type to settle down or any type at all.”

“This is just until he’s safe.” 

“You said it yourself, daniel,” she let out a cloud of smoke, “the system is corrupt, he’s never gonna be safe alone. The question is are you ready to play mother hen to two murderers?”

“Rorschach isn’t a murderer. Neither is Adam.” Daniel frowned,

“They’ve both killed people, that’s the definition of a murderer.”

“They both have good cause.”

“Whatever you have to tell yourself.” she chuckled.

“Hey, when did you become rude?”

“When the world ended.” she put out her pipe and continued, “I decided to be blunter, things were left unsaid and if I had died then they would have stayed unsaid, so now I’m just gonna say every comment and joke that comes to mind.”

“That reminds me of someone.”

“I know, wanna know the punchline?”

“Sure,”

“He was my dad.” Laurie grimaced, 

“He- oh my.”

“Yeah, fucked isn’t it?”

“In so many words, yes.” Daniel patted her shoulder, “sorry to hear that.”

“I turned out alright without a dad. Lucky to have a good mom, I guess.”

“She is a good woman, a strong woman.”

“Well… a good mom, a good person is a stretch.” She laughed, “no but really she tried her best.”

“You won’t tell anyone about this? The case Rorschach and I are handling?”

“No, dan, the closet’s shut uptight.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You wouldn’t get it.” Laurie patted him on the back and went to take the tunnel out, “don’t die out there.”

“You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya! so laurie's characterization is shifting more to be like the way she is in the new hbo series(cause i liked that version of her more, she had more spunk and autonomy and acted a little more like her father but without all the being an absolute garbage human being) but that'll come in later ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw and squick for graphic descriptions of violence(Rorschach tortures some folks, just one guy tho)

When the night was starting to fall Daniel was about to head up to the house to start on dinner and hopefully sleep for once when Adam came down the stairs, 

“Wanna help,” he said, “where’s Rorschach?”

“He’s- well I don’t actually know where he goes during the day. And I can’t let you do that Adam, not join a patrol. it’s not safe.”

“It’s not safe for other people, civilians, that they’re still out there. Should be gone.”

Daniel sighed, “Adam, you’re a civilian, and you’re just a child-”

“Childhood has never mattered. Never mattered before, shouldn’t matter now, not when I can be doing something.” His tone reminded daniel of Rorschach, and his quiet fury of the man on the train in a way. Daniel wondered if Adam was trying to imitate Rorschach because he was strong, it reminded him of himself just starting out and how he would mimic Hollis’ mannerisms.

“It does matter Adam. it should have then, too.”

“Where’s Rorschach?”

“He’ll be home soon,” Daniel said, naturally, as if the nest was Rorschach’s home.

“What if he isn’t? What if one day he doesn’t come back? What then?”

“Adam!” Daniel instantly regretted raising his voice when Adam flinched, “Adam, please. I’ll be making dinner soon, wait upstairs.”

Adam nodded and quickly made his way back up into the house. Daniel turned to walk when he heard Rorschach behind him

“Concerned,” he said,

“I am too. I don’t want him risking his life out there.”

Rorschach was quiet,

“Will you stay for dinner? Or are you on your way out?” daniel asked,

“Should be going.”

“I- 'll try to catch up with you once Adam’s asleep.”

“No. don’t leave him alone,” Rorschach said, rather pointedly,

“Yeah, you’re right. Stay safe.”

“Will.”

The apartment was cold and had a damp smell to it, the stench of sin. When Rorschach stepped around his steps echoed through the open entrance area. He looked around through some rooms and found the man asleep. Sleeping sound. How? How could he? Rorschach shook him awake, held a hand over his mouth when he started to scream. He already knew this was the right man, found pictures in his dresser drawer. Bound the man, hands behind his back and legs together, his mouth covered and tied. There was fear in his eyes. He knew Rorschach’s face, knew no matter what he saw in the dancing ink he would find only pain and death.   
Rorschach wanted to like that, wanted to find some catharsis in it, the comedian would have laughed, daniel probably would have kicked him. Rorschach just stared. He was crying. His muffled begging had stopped and instead he was just crying. Rorschach wasn’t one for torture, but he believed in punishment. Hell would come after him, and he intended to match up.

The police reports all said the same thing, pedophile found bound and dead at home. Nothing about Rorschach, he hadn’t left his card, had stopped doing that since the keene act. But Daniel knew, and Adam knew. Adam didn’t smile when he read the article, but he did brighten. Daniel didn’t know whether he should worry about that. When Rorschach returned the next time Daniel pulled him aside,

"That was… brutal."  
The reports described the scene. Each of the man’s finger and toes broken, some snapped completely off. His eyes were gouged out with his own thumbs, and his jaw was broken. He was hog-tied and his genitalia were completely removed, it would seem with a kitchen knife he had in his home.

"Brutality for Brutality." Daniel searched for some kind of meaning in Rorschach’s inkblots. All he saw was a falcon, a bird of prey, surrounded by blood. And that likely just said more about Daniel himself than anything about how Rorschach felt or thought.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Could you talk to Adam? He trusts you more than me." Daniel crossed his arms, he wanted Adam to trust him but he understood it would take a while. He wasn’t used to any of this, being cared for without any kind of catch.

"Why talk?" Rorschach started fiddling with things on the workbench,

"He said he wants to join patrols. Become a mask." 

Rorschach stiffened and nodded. 

"I'll let you guys talk in private."

"Adam. Have to talk."

Adam looked up from where he stared at the table,  
"About what?"

"Daniel said you wanted to patrol."

Adam nodded,

"Not safe. Could get hurt, could get taken back"

"I could help, I know what lives in this city, I can see."

"Adam," Rorschach sighed, "do you know why I do what I do? Why Daniel does it?"

"Revenge."

"No. To protect you. To protect the city from itself. We are the immune system for this diseased city."

"I want to help protect people too!" Adam stood up, "My friends! The people I considered my brothers and sisters!"

"Adam-"

"I can't just sit here in this pretty little apartment and play house! And neither can you." Adam started too pace, "we aren’t meant to have family"

Rorschach stood and Adam froze,  
"Adam. Daniel is family. My family, and the safest option. Only thing left of safety and softness."

"You aren't my parents. No matter how much you two pretend. How much Daniel plays mom and you play dad. I was born from those shadows and I'll kill them."

Rorschach crouched to Adam's height,

"No."

"You can't just say no!"

"No. I can." Rorschach walked back to the basement with his fists clenched. When he got to the workshop he swung and punched the side of Archie, hurting his own hand more than the ship.

"Rorschach!" Daniel jumped at the noise of Rorschach’s fist colliding with the metal siding.

"Needs time. Needs to understand he's safe." he didn’t mention how Adam had compared Daniel to a mother, didn’t like thinking about that. Daniel was a nurturer and mothers were supposed to be nurturers but Rorschach's mother was anything but nurturing.

"Ok."

"Watch him closely." He stepped over and gripped the front of Daniel’s shirt, holding him close to his covered face, "keep him safe."

"I will." Daniel’s eyes swept through the ever-shifting ink. Rorschach was angry, he knew that. Somewhere deep down, it seemed, Rorschach wanted desperately for Adam to not become him.

Rorschach let go and adjusted his gloves, leather creaking gently. Daniel watched him flex and adjust his fingers and roll his wrist. Those hands capable of inflicting so much pain, of one by one ripping the molars out of a man's mouth and using the jagged edges of the broken roots to make cuts along his arms and throat. Daniel thought about them, briefly, on him. His throat, his wrists, his thighs, his hair. They flashed through his mind and then just as quickly as they came into his mind he coughed into his fist and the theory ran back into the shadowy corners of his mind. 

"Should take him to get some new clothes. Fall's coming and it's gonna be cold." Daniel thought aloud.

Rorschach nodded, grabbing a bottle of Coca-Cola from the workshop fridge and cracking it open. Quickly he drank the whole bottle and put the glass bottle on the workbench,

"Be seeing you."

"Ok. Stay safe."

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be a short fic about Rorschach trusting dan enough for them to just enjoy a nice afternoon nap holding each other but here we are,


End file.
